ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Storyteller (episode)
Origin of monster's name : The term Dal'Rok might allude to the creature Balrog, from the Lord of the Rings trilogy. Do we know this for a fact, or is someone speculating based on the fact that any two syllable name with the same vowels is going to sound a bit like Balrog? -AndroidFan 02:30, 19 January 2008 (UTC) : I think the latter is true. I was wondering about that myself. It's not like Trek is full of Tolkien references left, right and centre – Bertaut 02:42, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::Remove it, unless we have some clear info. It's not a clear LotR ref (unlike Lorian)– Cleanse 04:34, 20 January 2008 (UTC) The Friendship of Miles and Julian :This was the first episode to show the beginnings of friendship between Julian Bashir and Miles O'Brien. I can't say I agree with this. At the end of the episode, O'Brien calls Dr. Bashir "Julian", but the look on his face shows he wasn't comfortable with it–and even Julian says "you don't really have to call me Julian". Sure, O'Brien smiles after that, but I think the first real beginning of their relationship would be in (especially with the reference of a bond being made between two people who face death together). Not to mention in the background information for Armageddon Game, it says "This episode is generally seen as the beginning of the O'Brien/Bashir relationship which would become so important over the next few years (even though it is worth noting that they did have an episode together in the first season, "The Storyteller")". So which is it? Thoughts? My vote goes for Armageddon Game. I bring this up because this is mentioned in this weeks DYK. --cinder 01:08, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Moved comment Removed the following added by an anon: :*''Sirah'' is an actual term in Old English, meaning "fool". In the context of an elderly, town fool. The word appears in Shakespeare's "Julius Caesar", to describe one of Caesar's would-be conspirators that ultimately has a role in his death. I'm not sure what the precedent is with these types of comments, but in my opinion we shouldn't load down the episode pages with roots of words. Perhaps this comment could go on the page about the Sirah, but I don't think it belongs here.--31dot 01:47, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :It's not necessary since the word Sirah could also be in other languages as well. We should only include them if production chose that word for that purpose. Like Ferengi. — Morder 04:55, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Who is Miles O'Brien sent by? While rewatching the episode yesterday, I nearly fell off my chair from laughing. One of the villagers tells O'Brien he's been sent by the Prophets. Miles comments: 'I wasn't sent by the Prophets, I was sent by Commander Sisko!' In hindsight, this struck me as hilarious because we learn only way later that Ben is actually half-Prophet. I'm not quite sure whether this article's 'background' is a good place to mention this, though... -- Bakabaka 12:02, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Not unless there is evidence of some sort of deliberate attempt to connect one instance to the other, or a comment from a Trek staff member making such a comment.--31dot 12:37, September 26, 2010 (UTC)